my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Siwa
Profile Personal Summary Siwa is afraid of cold, so he lives alone in the desert, farming on his own. When the weather is warm, he will go to Portia and join his brothers. Physical Appearance Basically like his brothers but has green clothing. Related Characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, and Sanwa; and his younger brothers, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule At the end of the day, he returns home, which is the house near South Block and the Eufaula Desert. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 22:00 PM. |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Sup, you're the new Builder, right? I'm sure we'll have an opportunity to work with each other at some point. I'm Siwa. ;Stranger * You know, I'm not used to living in a temperate place like Portia. I like it hot, so I moved out to the edge of the desert. * Luckily, my bros really supported me by dropping off food and teaching me how to fish. I was thinking of moving to Sandrock, but I didn't want to leave my bros behind. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * ;Ask about work * * ;Casual talk * * ;Compliment * * |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Being together with my brothers eating hotpot really made my day. But I think it needs more chili pepper. Gift |q20= |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q6= |q9= |q8= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Meat and Spicy Food *Dislikes Tea |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Siwa's case, he represents green. *''Si'' in Chinese means "four", corresponding to the fact that he is the fourth oldest Hulu Brother. Category:Characters Category:Bachelors Category:Marriage candidates Category:Article stubs Category:Hulu Brothers